


Mutual

by calswrites



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, just girls being girls & making out in a bar bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calswrites/pseuds/calswrites
Summary: Thousands of thoughts were racing through Dani’s head. First off, there was the fact that she had only just met Ainsley. She had formed her own image of what Bright’s sister was like from snippets he had shared and the small news reports she saw on TV, but she could have never imagined this. Then there was Bright. He was her closest friend and here she was making out with his sister. What kind of a friend does that?
Relationships: Dani Powell/Ainsley Whitly
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i noticed that there wasn't much written for dani/ainsley (i don't know what their ship name is??), so i decided to put on girl in red & write this. it gets a lil racy so just a heads up if you're sensitive to that, but it doesn't go too far bc i didn't know how far to take it

It had been a long day for Detective Dani Powell. Exceptionally long. She stayed extra hours at the precinct chasing down a lead that ended up amounting to nothing. It was the type of long that made her want to forget, to grab a drink at the nearest bar and try to solve her problems with alcohol. After a couple of drinks and a few drunk men hitting on her, she realized that wasn’t going to work. However, she still sat at the bar counter, peeling off the label on her beer bottle. Beer wasn’t even her favorite drink, but it was a coping mechanism – a crappy one, but a mechanism, nonetheless.

She slapped a couple of bills onto the wooden counter to pay for her drinks before she pushed her stool back, effectively knocking into the young woman walking behind her. “Oh, shit,” Dani muttered, hardly bothering to see who she hit. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, no, it’s alright. I should’ve been looking where I was going.” The woman laughed slightly as she readjusted her dress.

Dani had heard that voice before. “Ainsley?”

“Uh, yeah… do I know you?”

“We have a mutual friend, of sorts,” she said vaguely. Dani couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol pulsing through her veins, the low-cut dress that the gorgeous blonde in front of her was wearing, or a mix of both that was causing her endorphins to spike, but she was trying very hard to not say something she would later regret.

“Of sorts? You have me intrigued.” Ainsley had only a little bit to drink, but she was being affected by the substance the same way Dani was. The reporter let her eyes inspect every inch of the detective’s body, making Dani feel very seen, but she wasn’t complaining. “It’s a little loud in here… care to elaborate in the bathroom?”

The music was barely hindering their ability to hear each other, but Dani nodded and followed Ainsley to the bathroom towards the back of the bar. They both scanned it briefly to see if anyone else was in it before Ainsley hopped up on the sink counter, her legs hanging comfortably off the side. Dani went to stand beside her, checking herself in the mirror slightly before she felt a finger slip into her belt loop, pulling her to stand in directly in front of Ainsley.

Dani’s mouth parted slightly as she felt her heart rate increase. “We’re both drunk. We, we shouldn’t…” As much as she wanted to believe what she was saying, she let her hands rest on either side of the blonde and lean in a bit closer.

“Bullshit.” Ainsley’s hands traveled to the collar of Dani’s sleek black leather jacket, pulling her dangerously close.

“Yeah, okay.” She breathed out before pressing her lips against Ainsley’s. Dani used her hands to keep herself from falling on top of Ainsley, which was quite hard to do with the amount of force she was using to pull their bodies together. She stood in between her legs, causing the short navy-blue dress that accented her features to creep up her thighs even more. One of Ainsley’s hands left Dani’s collar to tug gently on her curls, forcing her mouth to open and giving Ainsley a small opportunity to slide her tongue into the detective’s mouth. Dani let out a small moan, repositioning one of her hands as well to rest on Ainsley’s exposed thigh.

Thousands of thoughts were racing through Dani’s head. First off, there was the fact that she had only just met Ainsley. She had formed her own image of what Bright’s sister was like from snippets he had shared and the small news reports she saw on TV, but she could have never imagined this. Then there was Bright. He was her closest friend and here she was making out with his sister. What kind of a friend does that?

“Hey, you alright?” Ainsley pulled away slightly as she noticed the shift in the detective’s mood. “Look, we don’t have to—”

“I work with your brother,” she blurted out.

“I know.” A look of confusion came over Dani. “He talks about you a lot, you know. It was hard not to recognize you from all the stories he tells. He, uh, didn’t mention that you were such a good kisser though,” she teased, letting the hand that was tangled in Dani’s hair fall back down into her lap.

“This is… weird, isn’t it?” Dani found herself running her fingers through where Ainsley’s had been only a couple of seconds ago. She felt deprived of her touch even though her other hand still clutched the collar of her jacket.

“Not unless we let it be weird.” Ainsley gave Dani a small smile to reassure her, which Dani happily took before brushing Ainsley’s soft waves from her neck to replace them with her lips. The blonde let out a breath of surprise at the sensation as Dani began to kiss and suck in all the right places – places she knew would drive Ainsley crazy for her. She worked herself down her neck to her exposed collarbone, leaving a slight trail of red lipstick and saliva behind. 

The small moans that Ainsley would let out encouraged Dani to keep going. That is until she heard the door to the bathroom open and quickly broke away from her. She wiped her bottom lip off before glancing in the direction of the noise, seeing that it was a fairly large group of girls. “Uh, do you want to… you know?”

Ainsley’s fingers traced over where Dani’s lips had been, craving the sense of bliss that she had just had. “Please,” she said softly, almost knocking Dani over with her excitement as she stood up. “My place?” Dani nodded and held out her hand for Ainsley to take. She did, intertwining her fingers with Dani’s as their hands fit perfectly in each other’s.

They could barely keep their hands off of each other in the cab. Between Dani’s hand creeping dangerously up Ainsley’s thigh to Ainsley pressing soft but hungry kisses to Dani’s jaw, neither of them could wait the short ride to the reporter’s luxury apartment. Ainsley tossed a couple of bills to the driver as they slid out of the cab when they arrived, and it took everything in both of them to wait until they reached the top floor of the apartment building. When they did, Ainsley closed the door behind her and easily pinned Dani up against it.

Dani wasn’t used to being dominated. As a cop, she usually had the upper hand with her strength and technique, but Ainsley was overpowering her without a second thought. Not that she was complaining. However, the alcohol was starting to wear off on her. She realized what she was doing, and she didn’t want either of them to regret this in the morning. “Wait,” Dani breathed out. Ainsley stopped immediately, loosening her grip slightly. “We’ve both had a lot to drink and… I’m not sure I want this to just be some drunk thing.”

“Okay… okay,” Ainsley took a slight step back from her. “Can I give you my number and we can do this again when we’re sober?”

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week or so before Dani reached out again. She didn’t want to seem desperate and, not to mention, she had been dodging Malcolm at every interaction they had. Of course, when she called Ainsley, it was during a family dinner that Jessica had arranged.

Dani’s name flashed briefly on her phone screen that she had carelessly left face-up while they ate before Ainsley grabbed it and was able to get it out of view of her consultant brother and all too nosey mother. “I’m just going to… take this really quick,” she told them, a small smile forming on her lips as she stared at the detective’s name on her screen.

“Hey, you,” Ainsley said once she was out of earshot of her pesky family.

“Hey! I’m glad you answered,” Dani said excitedly from the other side of the phone. “Sorry I didn’t call sooner, things got… messy with a case, but I was wondering if you might want to pick up where we left off the other day?”

She glanced back to the dining room and smiled to herself. “I’m, uh, I’m at dinner right now. Would you want to pick me up in say… half an hour? I’ll text you the address.”

“Sounds like a plan. See you soon, Ains.”

After they mutually hung up, Ainsley waited a couple of seconds before going back to her family. “Who was that?” Jessica asked first.

“Oh, no one.” Her mother raised an eyebrow, prying further with nothing but her looks. “It was a friend. They’re picking me up.”

“Darling, I can have someone drive you—”

“Mother, Ainsley is more than capable of getting herself places,” Malcolm interrupted. “Anyone we know?” She shrugged as a response, avoiding eye contact and hopefully any follow-up questions. That was all her brother, arguably one of the best criminal profilers around, needed to know that it was indeed someone he knew.

Half an hour seemed as if it would never come for the two women, but when it finally did, both of them were relatively ready. Ainsley was just finishing washing her plate in the sink when the doorbell rang. Her mother beat her to the pleasure of opening it. “Ah! You must be Ainsley’s friend,” she heard Jessica say. “I’m Jessica, her mother. Ainsley!”

Ainsley quickly dried off her hands and grabbed her things from the dining room when she heard her name. “Hi,” she said once she saw Dani standing in the doorway of the Whitly family home. “Uh, Mom, this is—”

“Dani?”

“Hey, Bright…” the detective’s smile faltered slightly as she saw him come out to see who his mother’s new obsession was. They all stood there, silent, for a couple of awkward seconds as the tension between the two coworkers hung in the air.

“We should, uh, we should get going,” Ainsley said, trying to rescue both Dani and herself from the situation they had gotten themselves into.

“It was really nice to meet you, Mrs. Whitly, and it was, uh, good seeing you again, Bright.” Dani smiled politely at both of them before Ainsley grabbed her arm to guide her out.

“I’m so sorry,” she leaned in and whispered to her as they descended the steps leading to the street. “I should’ve known something like that was going to happen.”

“It’s okay, really,” Dani assured her, opening the passenger side door of her car that was parked on the side of the street. In Dani’s mind, it was okay. Sure, it was awkward between her and Bright, but it would get better. It always did with them. Not to mention, she was going home with his goddess of a sister, which, in her book, was quite the win. “My place alright with you?” she asked as she started up the car.

“Sounds perfect.”

The car ride only took about ten minutes, but in those ten minutes, Ainsley couldn’t keep her hands to herself. It started out as an innocent hand on Dani’s knee, but then she kept inching it up her leg until the buttons on her jeans were just out of reach of her fingertips. Dani’s grip on the wheel tightened, trying desperately to keep her eyes on the road. “Ainsley,” she muttered, her eyes threatening to close at the pleasure of her touch.

She smirked slightly, leaning over the center console to whisper in her ear. “Pull over.” Dani swallowed hard, turning onto the first side street she saw and pulling to the side. Ainsley was first to unbuckle, doing it the second Dani turned the car off. She propped herself up on one knee and turned Dani’s face towards her with her free hand. “Hi,” she said softly, smiling at the detective. She ran her tongue lightly along her top lip, preparing herself for what was hopefully coming next.

“Hi,” Dani repeated, unbuckling her seatbelt without breaking eye contact with Ainsley. They both leaned in until their lips touched. The kiss began as a light, gentle kiss, testing out their limits with each other. Quickly, they learned that there weren’t really any limits as their kiss deepened and became more passionate. Dani pulled away slowly, not wanting to, but also needing to take a second to breathe. Her eyes flickered to Ainsley’s lips once more before she tilted her head to the backseat, insinuating what they were both thinking. The blonde nodded and was the first to climb into the back, giving Dani enough time to check her out before she followed.

Every time the two heard a car pass, they would duck a little lower, not wanting to be seen by a random passerby. For the first couple of times they ducked, one of them would laugh at how ridiculous they probably looked and how cliché it felt to have sex in the backseat of a car. They took their time, savoring every kiss and touch they had together, not knowing where their relationship was going to go in the future.

“That was… wow,” Ainsley said, wiping off a bit of saliva from her bottom lip. She was stunned. Both of them were.

“Wow indeed.” Dani pulled her jeans back on and ran her hand through her curls, pushing them back into somewhat of a neat position. “Do you still want to go to my place?” She couldn’t help but laugh slightly at their inability to keep it in their pants, metaphorically, of course.

“Yeah. That is if you’ll still have me over.”

“I think it’s safe to say that after what we just did, I’d very much like you to still come over.”

“That’s reassuring.” Ainsley smiled as she pressed a light kiss to her jaw before climbing back into the front seat. Dani quickly followed.

The drive to Dani’s apartment took no more than a minute. This time, they were able to make it there without any interruptions. On their way up to Dani’s small and minimalistic studio apartment, Ainsley reached out to take her hand. Dani didn’t object, but she was surprised at the gesture. Once they got to her door, she used her free hand to unlock it, letting Ainsley go slightly ahead of her so she could close it behind them.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Ainsley said, lifting their intertwined hands. “It just… I don’t know, felt like the right thing to do, I guess.”

“It does feel right,” she reassured her, pulling her a little bit closer so that her free hand could rest on her waist. “Do you want a tour? I mean, there’s not much to see.” Dani looked around and saw that everything that her apartment consisted of was within eyesight from where they were standing.

“If you want to give me one, then sure, but what do you want to do?”

“Hm…” she thought for a couple of seconds on what they could do, “what about watching a movie? We could set up on the couch or in my room.”

“I like that idea and your room sounds amazing.” The blonde smiled as Dani led her to her room. It was as simply decorated as the rest of the house was. There was a white dresser and a queen-sized bed in between two matching white nightstands. One of the nightstands had a book and a phone charger on it, but other than that, the room was bare. “I guess you don’t spend too much time here.”

“You’re starting to sound like your brother,” Dani laughed, sitting down on the bed.

“Should I take that as an insult or a compliment?”

“Maybe a little of both.” Ainsley sat next to Dani, kicking off her shoes before crossing her legs underneath her. “What do you want to watch?”

“Whatever’s on,” she shrugged. It didn’t matter to either of them what was playing, but rather each other’s company. Dani simply turned the TV on and let whatever was on play. She also took off her shoes before laying back on her bed, inviting Ainsley to join her. She happily obliged, fitting herself in with Dani’s body.

As the two got more comfortable with each other, Ainsley starting to play with Dani’s bouncy curls and both of them simply admiring one another’s beauty, Dani’s phone rang with a call in her back pocket. “Leave it,” Ainsley said, her voice almost begging her not to break the mood.

“I have to. It could be a case. I’ll stay right here though, okay?” The blonde in her arms nodded slightly, snuggling in a bit closer to her as she put the phone up to her ear.

However, it wasn’t a case. It was Bright. “So, my sister?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, y'all! here's the second part that i promised you guys, like, months ago lol. things got kinda crazy, but hopefully i'll be writing more, so be sure to keep an eye out for more works from me and let me know what you guys think about this & what you would want to see more of in the future (more dainsley??). thanks for supporting me as always, love y'all tons!

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped y'all liked it & lmk if you'd want like a pt. 2 or just more dani/ainsley stuff in general & how far y'all would want me to go with it cause i'm comfortable w writing pretty much anything!


End file.
